fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mahabharata
Mahabharata is an S-Class mage of Demon Scar , and the leader of the team Five Aspects of God . Appearance Mahabharata is a tall, well built man with broad shoulders. He normally wears a white mask that obscures his face. His mask has red details, with a red disc on the top. The symbol lines up with his third eye tattoo that is under his mask. Mahabharata will also wear a blue and red uniform most of the time, not showing any of his skin. Under his mask, Mahabharata has black hair, pale skin, and on his forehead, is a tattoo of a third eye. Personality Of the five members of Five Aspects, Mahabharata is the calmest of them. He rarely, if ever, loses his cool, and will always talk in a very passive fashion, and will often criticize his teammates for their occasional flashiness. Most of the time Mahabharata won't interact with others outside of his guild, and seldom talks in general, being very silent, and not speaking unless he feels it is necessary. He portrays a cool personality, and is shown to be very cautions and calculating. Whenever he is about to go into battle, before he actually begins fighting, Mahabharata will often closely analyze the situation, and his opponent, before deciding in what fashion for him to fight. Mahabharata is very loyal to Re-Set, and never questions his orders. At times, he is shown to be very humble, and polite, talking in a very polite, and respecting tone. Mahabharata does not taunt his opponents in battle, and does not take pleasure in causing pain. However, he has little patience for arrogance, or vanity, and thinks those who do it are pathetic. At times, this can put him at odds with Katsumi. He firmly believes that power of all kinds must be respected, and that it should never be taken for granted in any fashion. Magic and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Mahabharata is very skilled in swordplay, and is able to use any amount of swords with any amount of arms. Asura: The most apparent of Mahabharata's magical abilities. This magic power gives him the ability to create extra limbs or body parts. There is no clear limit on the amount of limbs that he can create, and he can even create more faces, giving him near 360 degree vision. Brahma: One Mahabharata's three most powerful forms of magic. This ability gives him the power to create anything he chooses simply by willing it. However, it does not fully create it, as it only brings it into creation in magic form. According to Mahabharata, Brahma is the equivalent of laying a foundation. As such, it doesn't have a full sense of power behind it. Vishnu: The sister technique of Brahma, and what Mahabharata always uses right after he completes his formation of Brahma. After performing this, the items Mahabharata wills to form with Brahma, take physical form, and he can use them to whatever needs he has. With Vishnu completed, the attack doesn't have any restrictions, and has the full force of its power behind it. Most of the time, Mahabharata must due to Vishnu after performing Brahma, and it is difficult for him to use them in conjunction. *'Twenty Swords': Mahabharata wills twenty swords into existence with Brahma, and then finalizes it with Vishnu. He then grows an additional nine pairs of arms, giving him a total of twenty arms, which he does with Asura. Mahabharata then takes the twenty swords to use as his own. *'Divine Fist': Mahabharata creates a large fist with Brahma. He then launches it as his opponent, and right when it is about to make contact, he uses Vishnu to bring it into physical form. Ryun's_incomplete_Susanoo.png|Mahabharata's Avatar developing. Madara s complete susanoo by illidankazama-d4doeqs.jpg|Mahabharata's Avatar fully developed. susanoo_yasaka_magatama_by_illidankazama-d4ftx1a.jpg|The Avatar using some of its techniques. susanoo_perfect_form_stabilized_by_diabolumberto-d52n3t5.jpg|The Avatar in full power. *'Divine Arrows': Mahabharata wills large arrows into existence, and then strikes at his opponents. *'Avatar': The mightiest of Mahabharata's techniques. As he refers to it the Avatar, is the result of a perfect balance of Brahma and Vishnu being achieved. In order to use it, Mahabharata creates a magical skeleton around him using Brahma, and then forms a large cover for the skeleton using the same technique. He then brings the cover into physicality with Vishnu, but does not do it to the skeleton. As a result, Mahabharata's Avatar is not fully formed of magic, neither in physical form. While in this form, the Avatar follows Mahabharata's movements exactly. He can use Asura to create extra limbs for both himself and the Avatar. Once that is achieved, he uses another combination of Brahma and Vishnu to form weapons for the Avatar. Using this technique, puts great stress on Mahabharata, and it visibly wears him down. * Sword of Indra: Using the same principle of his Avatar, Mahabharata, creates a largre sword with Brahma and Vishnu. The sword is very sharp and powerful, capable of fightning on par with some of Erza's armor. Mahabharata does not necessarily need the Avatar, in order to use the sword, though he does have to form at least one arm. Shiva: The final of Mahabharata's three magics. With performing technique, Mahabharata's third eye will appear on his mask, and will glow. Once performed, Shiva destroys the very magic in the air, resulting in massive destruction being achieved. Mahabharata refers to this technique as his "trump card". Trivia *Mahabharata has an Hindu theme. His name is based on the Hindu epic, the Mahabharata, and his abilities are based off the three aspects of the Hindu supreme deity. ** Fittingly, his three primary magics match the symbols of the beings: Brahma-creation; Vishnu-maintaing; Shiva-destroying.